Panic Museum
Panic Museum, known as Haunted Museum in Japan (ホーンテッド ミュージアム), is a shooting video game made by Taito and GameWax. It's the first installment of the Panic Museum series. Plot Two detectives follow the news about missing people and wind up at the museum. While they are entering the museum, the doors suddenly slam shut behind them. Although the doors are not locked, they cannot be opened. They are forced to proceed further into the museum to find out exactly what happened, as well as a way out. Hidden Accessories Players can find hidden items throughout the stage (Except Mini-games stage). There are a total of 12 accessories scattered around the museum. Note that the acessories are not divided individually in each stages. Some accessories can be easily blended with other props such as Knight Helmet. The only way to find them is by looking around, seeing anything that is spinning around. One accessory gives you 1,000 points which adds up to 12,000 points, collecting them all will add another 10,000 points to your score after you finished all 6 stages. Locations Ancient Civilization *Pharaoh Head Statue (Before and after the mummy pops up) Grand Library *Pink Shades (Where the card soldiers spawns on top of the table with books ; Left/Right side) *3D Glasses (Bee Hive ; Any of them depending which one you destroy first) Aeronautics *Headphones Aquatic Lifeforms *Afro *Pirate Eye Mask Toys & Hobbies *Birthday Hat (On top of bear before you encounter the toy cars) *Headband *Cow Hat ( Top right/left, where you shoot the gnomes throwing axes) Armoury *Knight Helmet (Where the four knights resides ; Left side) *Sumo Hat Order of Events Ancient Civilization Upon entering the first section, the player is attacked by an undead mummy. After killing lots of enemies, the players encounter bats, ancient figurines, Anubis statues, and totem poles. While trying to escape, lots of undead mummies attack the player. The players try to hide, but didn't know the mine cart was moving. Now at a dimension world, the players go through a cave and a rock valley. The player is attacked by a flock of bats and winged scorpions. Thereupon, the player must defeat the Great Sphinx of Giza to stop the dimension. Shop The players proceed onward to a souvenir shop, where they are expected to destroy a set number of objects (550 if solo, 680 if co-op) within 20 seconds. Clearing the quota will award them with 5000 bonus points. Grand Library As the players enter, the books start to come to life. These books can attack the player and have to be shot down. After avoiding the books, the players are attacked by card soldiers. On the other side of the library, the players are attacked by Frankenstein's Monster, along with some witches and pumpkins. To stop the havoc, the players must destroy Frankenstein' Monster. After doing so, another book is possessed. It takes the players to another dimensional world. Now, the players are attacked by bees in a forest. Upon reaching the bottom, the queen bee approaches from its den. The players must destroy the queen bee to stop the dimension. Aeronautics While entering, the airplanes come to life. The players have to destroy the planes that fly into them or drop bombs at them. The players also must destroy the helicopters that drop bombs. At the bottom of the hole, the players are attacked by numerous airplanes. As countless planes start dropping bombs, the players try to hide in a large helicopter. While inside, the players are taken to another dimension: the military base. Here, the tanks and helicopters must be destroyed to avoid shooting. After going through, the players are forced to confront a Black Hawk helicopter. While confronting, several players are attacked by four helicopters. After destroying the large helicopter, the players end the dimension. Escalator While riding an escalator to reach the next exhibit, the players are set upon by a giant boulder. It has to be shot a set amount of times (40 if solo, 80 if co-op) before it hits them. Successfully destroying it will grant 5000 more points as a clear bonus. Aquatic Lifeforms When the players enter, the prehistoric animals come to life. On the stairs, the players are attacked by a shark and some other fish. Now at the second floor, lots of fish began attacking the player. While exploring for more, the players are attacked by more sharks, eels, angler fish, and puffer fish. While trying to escape, the player is attacked by a school of sharks. After destroying, the whole room is filled up by ocean water. Now in the sea, players are attacked by lots of sharks and puffer fish. Soon, a giant fish is seen by the players. The giant fish is known for throwing debris at the players. The players must destroy the giant fish to stop the dimension. Toys & Hobbies Upon entering, the dolls start to come to life. While exploring the room, the players are attacked by other sorts of toys: racing cars, toy soldiers, more dolls, garden gnomes, and toy helicopters. While going up the stairs, two clowns emerge from the second floor. The players have to destroy a fortune teller that throws swords at them. While arriving at a large exhibit, three chess pieces fall on the ground which contains clowns that throw dynamites. After defeating the clowns, the players approach the model. Soon, a large box falls on the ground, which tricked the player into a dimensional world. Now in the dimension, numerous clowns try to kill the player. Soon, all the clowns are killed by a giant robot. The giant robot is known for throwing its head towards the players. Also, the robot is known for shooting lasers at them and throwing cannonballs. The players must destroy the robot to end the dimension. Hallway Upon arriving, numerous toy soldiers shoot cannonballs towards the players. They must destroy ALL the cannonballs to proceed (There will be more cannonballs to shoot down in co-op). Armoury While arriving in the room, two axes and fifteen swords come to life. The axes and swords can attack the players and must be shot down. Soon, the players are attacked by an army of knights, alongside many weapons (axes, swords, spears, scythes). On the other side, more knights are controlling catapults to stop the player. In addition, the players are forced to destroy more enemies as the players are attacked by a big cannon. While going downstairs, the players are attacked by ninjas and samurai. After killing the enemies, an alarm is heard. The countdown to blast off to space has begun automatically for an unknown reason. Now in Outer Space, players are attacked by space ships. The players are attacked by more space ships and turrets after avoiding a black hole. While going through an asteroid belt, the players are attacked by more space ships. Now, the players confront a mission control center that produces spacecraft. The players must destroy the mission control center to stop the dimension. Escape With all six orbs collected, the ground starts to rumble, the pedestal shining blindingly. This somehow causes the doors to open, allowing the players to leave the museum. Moments later, they are ambushed by mobs of aliens. After killing several aliens, they come upon two of the aliens' weapons which they immediately equip. As if on cue, a large UFO looms over them, with its core in plain sight. They must destroy the UFO within 20 seconds, or else they will be taken away. Their success or failure here will determine what ending they get. Endings Bad Ending Chris and Akira fail to destroy the core in time. Immediately after, the UFO hovers directly over them, opens its hatch, and sucks them in. Days later, their unorthodox disappearance makes national news. The news over the radio mentions that another investigation is underway to find out exactly what happened to the two detectives, along with how that same UFO was witnessed flying over the museum. However, no connection is made between the two incidents; it could be assumed that the disappearance of the duo is soon forgotten. Good Ending Chris and Akira are able to destroy the core in time. They casually walk away as the UFO subsequently crashes. Days later, they make the national news through their feat of arresting an alien (presumably the UFO pilot), as well as the successful rescue of the 100+ missing people who were abducted by the UFO. Akira glances up from his newspaper at Chris, asking her what she thought the missing people were doing in the museum, but she replies she does not know, following up with her asking what is their next assignment. Immediately afterwards, they catch sight of a dragon attacking the city, where by the game ends. Category:Games